Soccer With Her
by My.Edward.Anthony
Summary: Bella is a tomboy and is captain on the soccer team. Edward is a new student but he’s also excellent in soccer, and is very cocky, they are both very competitive; Bella hates him at first but will things start to change between the two players?
1. Chapter 1: Soccer is My Life

**A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you are all good. Okay, so this is my third fan fiction. The plot in this story is, Bella is a tomboy and is captain on the soccer team. Edward is a new student but he's also excellent in soccer, and is very cocky, they are both very competitive; Bella hates him at first but will something start to develop between Edward and Bella?**

Tell me what you think guys, and also, could you please read my other stories A Cold Heart and Forms Of Love. Thank you, love you all and can't wait to see what you thought of it. By the way, Bella and Edward are sixteen.

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**1. Soccer is my Life**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

There goes the alarm. I groaned and got out of bed, but being Isabella-two-left-feet-Swan, my feet got tangled in the blankets and I fell face first on the floor. I groaned even louder,

"Bells, hurry up." My dad, Charlie called.

"I know, I know." I grumbled. I got up and rubbed my head. My dad, Charlie, was the Chief Police Officer at Forks, Washington.

Never heard of it right? Yeah, that's because no one has! I moved here six years ago; because my mum Renee got married and it was really disgusting seeing Phil and Renee all the time being all gooey-gooey (shudder). So I decided to move down with my dad, in this rainy little town. Don't get me wrong, I love Forks and I also love my dad, a lot, I just miss the sun.

I climbed into the shower, my strawberry shampoo, aah, my favorite. After that, I pulled on a hoodie which had New York Red Bulls written on the back.

**(A/N: Okay, I had no idea which soccer team is good in America and since majority of my readers are American, I decided to do use the team New York Giants which Google helped me with. I support Liverpool FC, because that is a British football team and have no idea what name to keep for and American team. God help me if I upset anybody!)**

I went to Forks High and was hoping to major (**A/N: A new word I learnt)** in Soccer; I was captain and also striker. Oh yeah, loved that spot! I loved Soccer, Soccer was my life. I lived soccer, ate soccer, breathed soccer, you get the picture. I trudged downstairs in my trainers where my dad was reading the newspaper and eating his bowl of cereal.

"Hey Bells, I'm off to work now." He chuckled as he saw my grumpy expression, I hate waking up early.

He gave me a kiss on my forehead and left for work. Once I finished my cereal, I heard loud honking from outside. I grabbed my bag and walked out, and jumped into my best friends car. Alice has been my best friend since the third grade; she is so totally opposite to me, more like a living pixie. And very girly. She has short spiky hair, which is pointed in all directions, a little like Tinker bell without the bun at the back.

"Yo Al." I said as she drove us to the school in her Yellow Porsche.

"Hey Bella, must you wear that?" She said, smiling friendly at first then scowling at my clothes. I rolled my eyes, Alice hated what I wore. But she was incredibly supportive when it came to me and soccer.

"Rose not joining us?" I asked. Rose and her twin brother Jasper moved to Forks in the fifth grade, Jasper was dating Alice, and Rose was dating Alice's brother Emmett. Emmett and Jasper were like my brothers, I just don't do dating. And that was fine by me and every other boy since I was never asked out, and that's just how I liked it. Alice always tried to force me onto dates with random guys, but after a while she stopped.

"No, Rose is coming with Jazzy so I decided to pick you up." She giggled and then resumed dancing whilst driving and I was laughing at her. Alice had so much energy; I have no idea how she managed to be like this even at 4 in the morning. She parked in the driveway and the music stopped.

I stepped out the car and just as I was about to, I tripped and fell on the floor, in the middle of the parking lot.

"Shit," I mumbled, as I felt people's eyes burning in me, and I could hear a lot of laughter. Even Alice was laughing, but hers was more sympathetic! She grabbed my hand as I picked myself up and whilst I brushed myself we went to the rest of our friends.

"Go on then, laugh." I said, rolling my eyes at them. And suddenly all of them burst out laughing whilst I readjusted my hoodie and glared at them whilst blushing red. I know hat they didn't mean anything bad so I just let them have their way, it was so obvious they were controlling their laughter. Up until this day, they love it when I fall and just laugh because they think its cute. I think it's annoying. But hey, you must love your friends!

"Bella, that was so funny, you did a 360 turn and then you fell." Emmett boomed. Rose whacked his head and the laughter died down.

"Hey." I said sarcastically.

"So Bella, any news on when the next tournament is?" Jasper asked. Jazz and Em were also on the football team, and it was nice to know that I had their brotherly support.

"Hmm, not yet. Coach said he was going to arrange something but details are given later." Jazz nodded and we continued talking whilst Al and Rose began talking about some shopping trip.

"Hey Em, is it just me, or do these two look really suspicious?" I motioned to Alice and Rose who were now stood outside the changing room and kept giving me weird looks. The bell for first period rang. I had gym first, Boo-yah. This was more like soccer practice to me. All of us had this period together, apart from Alice, who had trig. All the girls, including Rose, wore tight tank tops and tight shorts. Rose mostly because she was drop dead gorgeous and also because Emmett was taking gym. Compared to Rose, all the girls just didn't fit in, but bless them, they tried there hardest.

I pulled on my red soccer shirt, which had SWAN on the back, along with my number 7. My favorite number. In gym, we mostly played soccer. Well I did along with all the guys, I was the only girl in our school team and I was also captain, I remember Charlie was so proud the day I got my shirt and was made captain. As I slipped on my white shorts, and tied my trainers Rose changed the subject from the fashion spree I was going to be forced to going to, to some newbie in school.

"I wonder if he's a nerd." Rose thought. I laughed,

"Poor guy doesn't know what's hit him." I was actually feeling sorry for this guy, he probably would get teased a lot, maybe I should introduce myself. You know, being captain no one could say anything then because I had 10 other strong guys on my side! Everybody in my team treated me like one of them, and I was so glad that they didn't do weird stuff like trip me up or stare or whistle. I was considered a guy, which was offensive to anybody else, but to me, it was like being accepted. Rose was wondering about this new guy when we both walked out of the changing rooms.

"Swan, how are you?" Coach Clapp asked.

"I'm good sir, you?" I asked, returning my teacher's polite gesture.

"Good as I'll ever be, now get on that pitch." He sort of yelled. Nice teacher mode out the window.

"I wonder if he's got greasy hair. Like that Yorkie kid, ewww, I wouldn't ever go near him then." I burst out laughing,

"Rose you seem to forget that you have a boyfriend?" She laughed as well,

"I know, but I'm just saying Oh, maybe he's get pimples on his face filled with pus." She said and she pretended to squish something off my face.

"Ugh Rose." I yelled, slapping her hand away. She giggled and ran over to the bleachers, where all the other girls were sat. I sighed,

"Come on Rose?" I begged. She was so good at everything, especially soccer and other sports, yet she still didn't like to play.

"Bella," she said sternly, " I only just got my nails painted, I don't want them ruined." She said, waggling her French manicure in front of me.

"You do realize that you play soccer with your feet? Yo Em, Jazz." I called the boys over. They came over, both with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah?" Emmett boomed as he ran over to me. I was about to say something when he just lifted me over his shoulder. I shrieked as he ran around the pitch. I was scared to death and I was throwing punches at Emmett's back but his boisterous laugh just outdid my panic. He laughed and ran around the pitch twice until Jasper grabbed me from behind. Thank god, I though my voice was going to go from all the shrieking and screaming and laughing. Jasper pulled me back from behind. _He_ stumbled backwards, _I _fell and Emmett lost balance. Uh-oh.

**Crash!**

Jazz and I landed on the pitch, and a millisecond later, Emmett fell on top of us.

"Oooomph." Was the noise Jazz made as all the air was knocked out of him.

"Pile up." Rose yelled and jumped on us, and before we knew it, everybody on the pitch had jumped on us, making Emmett put more of his huge body mass on Jazz and me. I thought I was about to suffocate from the lack of Oxygen coming to my lungs. I heard Coach yelling and the weight became less and soon Emmett rolled off us.

"Sorry." I breathed at Jazz. He got up, pulling me with him. Emmett and Jasper high-fived,

"That was way cool." Emmett said, and Jasper nodded.

"Yeah that was awesome." They high fived again. I bent over, trying to breathe.

"Yo captain, you okay?" Some of the guys from the football pitch had walked over and were trying not to laugh.

"Yeah thanks Andy, I'm fine." I said, looking up at them and still trying to breathe.

"Dude that was amazing." They said, again sharing quick high-fives or bumping fists with Emmett and Jazz. Emmett ruffled my hair, but it sort of felt like he was yanking my head off.

"Come on lil sis, grow some balls." Emmett boomed and Rose giggled.

"You want balls?" I said, innocently, straightening up.

"Yeah dude." He replied. I quickly put my ankle behind his left ankle and pushed forward, making him fall on his back. He fell back and all the guys began laughing again at the tackle.

"Oooh, someone got tackled by a girl." They said in a singsong voice, which didn't help the situation since Emmett just stood up and beamed.

"That's my Bella." He said and Jazz slung his arms over my shoulder.

"Just protecting you if he decides to run around with you again." He whispered, leaning his head towards me. I smiled and then Emmett kissed Rose, out of nowhere. Now everyone was gagging but Rose broke apart, smiling smugly. The rest of the girls on the bleachers were sat going "Ewww, like gross." I laughed, girls are so stupid!

"Okay everybody get into positions, Swan, make your way down the middle, you got a new captain." I readjusted my cap, so that the front part was at the back, enabling me to see, I only did that for soccer.

"Shake hands, game begins." Coach yelled. As I was about to shake hands with the captain of the other team, I recognized something different. The hand was pale, and looked soft. One that I definitely had not shook before. I looked a little up to see the most gorgeous guy standing in front of me.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?

He had green eyes, man they were gorgeous, and he had sharp features, he had bronze messy hair, which looked so damn irresistible. He smiled, and… wow, his smile was just… wow. It was crooked but…wow! I narrowed my eyes, I am not becoming a girl, and one boy was not going to change the way I was. Pushing all thoughts aside, I shook hands with the boy in front of me. I was about to pull my hand away when he lowered his head and, wait, what was he doing? He kissed my hand, winked and then let go. Dazed, I pulled my hand away. Coach whistled, no way was he going to get in the way of me winning this match, especially if he was captain of the other team.

"Edward Cullen." Was the last thing I heard from his velvet like voice before I kicked the soccer ball and yelled,

"Steve, down centre," before kicking the ball towards Steve, and leaving all thoughts of Edward Cullen behind me.

**A/N: So what did you think. I'm sorry if I got anything wrong, I'm just new to American Vocabulary haha!**

**Please review, love you all so much guys. If I get ten reviews then I'll promise that next chapter will be an EPOV.**

**xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Girl

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the excellent reviews, I really enjoyed them and I was really happy that everybody liked my story!**

**Thanks especially to: **

**LoveEdwardCullenx **

**kkstar1 **

**h2octaluvr33**

**nisilein**

**h3ath3rCull3n**

**Lani aka Bubbles**

**Fablexcie**

**Mandi82**

**xox-Smiley-xox**

**Twilight lover**

**jayd-n33**

**Edward and Bella rule x**

**I love Twilight 4 eva**

**Rosalie 123**

**Seth'ONLYIMPRINT**

**aase92**

**bestday**

**My-Girl96**

**carlisle23**

**I-Am-A-KluTZ and tasha for besing the first reviewers!**

**2. Mysterious Girl**

EPOV

I was actually looking forward to new school, because my cousins and their friends who I was already introduced to would be there. My father, Carlisle, is a doctor and my mother Esme and myself moved to Forks only yesterday. I had met my cousins Alice and Emmett, being an only child; they were the closest thing I had to a real brother and sister. Aunt Lizzy was my father's sister so that was how I was related to Alice and Emmett.

We went to Aunt Lizzy's and Uncle Brandon's house yesterday and it was really fun, especially meeting Rose and Jasper. I was really glad that I had good friends and would be looking forward to meeting them today.

As I parked my car in the parking lot, I saw that there were only two other cars as ostentatious as my own Volvo, a yellow Porsche and a fiery red BMW. I laughed because I certainly knew who they belonged to. Alice had only just parked and was stepping out; I was making my way over to her when I saw somebody fall out of her car. Being the gentleman that I was raised to be, I bit my lip and unsuccessfully tried to stifle my laugh.

Everybody else, as I glanced around the parking lot, was laughing too. As the person got up I immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh My God." I said, emphasizing each word. There stood in front of me, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I had seen some pretty girls in Alaska, but none had really not caught my attention as much as this beautiful creature.

She was wearing a New York Red Bulls hoodie, my favourite soccer team! My jaw nearly dropped off when I wondered what she would look like wearing _my_ hoodie, especially after I became captain on the Soccer team in Forks. I had told this to Emmett and Jasper, but they had already said that it would be impossible for me to take the place of their captain, apparently he was really good.

She brushed off her clothes, and I watched her heart shaped face as she blushed and a beautiful pink colour covered her cheeks. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown and, even from here; I could tell she was gorgeous. I had no idea where these thoughts had come from; I had never felt like this for any girl, I wanted to be with the right one.

Why had Alice never mentioned her? Who was this mysterious beauty? As she approached the others who were also trying not to laugh, Emmett flung his arms around her and hugged her. I was shocked and also extremely jealous. Didn't Emmett already have a girlfriend? Rose? Why did he need this other girl as well?

I waited for them to go inside, I didn't want them to think I was staring or something, which I obviously had been doing. Whilst I was waiting for Mrs Cope to give me my schedule, my thoughts kept drifting back to her, and why she was the only girl who had such a hold on me. And she hadn't even looked at me yet!

On my schedule, it said first lesson was gym with Coach Clapp. Excellent, perfect to start my first day, I would show coach my soccer skills and he would instantly make me soccer captain. As I walked into the changing room, a lot of the girls passing by were drooling all over me. I hated this. When they stared at me like this it made me feel like I was some piece of meat. Ugh.

This was one of the reasons why I didn't date girls; I did once or twice until I found out that they were only after my looks. I only wanted be with the girl who I could actually love and who loved me back, call me old-fashioned but that's how I was. Emmett and Jazz came over to me as I threw off my top and put on my soccer shirt.

They clapped me on my back,

"Hey Eddie, how ya doing?" I laughed at Emmett,

"I'm good."

"Still got your hopes up for soccer captain?" Jazz grinned. Although we had only met yesterday, we had instantly clicked and became friends.

"Definitely." I grinned back.

"Good good. By the way, the captain is hot." Emmett yelled. My eyes nearly fell out of my head; did he really just say he was hot?

"Emmett are you gay?" I asked with mock horror, and pretending to step back from him.

"Yeah, Rose is my substitute from when I don't get enough from Jazz." All three of us started laughing and I again began wondering about the mysterious girl I saw this morning. We were headed out onto the pitch when I saw her talking to Rose. I gasped, she was there again. Taking in her appearance from bottom to top, she was wearing trainers, with knee high sports sock, a pair of silk soccer shorts which were showing dangerously small amounts of her luscious legs. My eyes trailing up, I saw the thing that shocked me, she was wearing a red shirt, tucked into her shorts, like every other soccer player. And it had her SWAN and the number 7 on the back of the shirt. She was wearing the cap which I saw this morning.

Emmett and Jazz seemed to have stopped and were giving me amused smiles.

"See something you like Edd-ster?" Emmett winked and pointed at the girl.

"Who's that girl?" I said, nodding my head to the angel in the soccer outfit. Man, was it possible for her to look sexy in what other guys would normally wear?

"That's the captain." Jasper said.

"What?" I nearly yelled.

"And my sister." Emmett interrupted. For the third time today, I was shocked, could this beautiful girl be anymore amazingly unique?

"Captain and your sister? Why did I not meet her yesterday?" I said, my brows furrowed. Surely this couldn't be right could it? How could a girl be a captain? Girls were more worried about their hair or make-up. Emmett's laughter boomed around the pitch,

"Well not my real sister," He said in a duh voice.

"But we treat her like she is." Jazz said.

"Oh right." I mumbled. We began talking to some other guys, Mike Newton who kept saying he was 'hopelessly in love with her' and was getting reassured by his friend, Tyler Crowley. Tyler was calmly telling Mike that she was way of his league. I felt sorry for this girl who Mike was lusting over and decided to concentrate on the others, there were some decent guys here, Andy, Steve, Jack and Blaine were also on the soccer team.

And then Emmett and Jasper excused themselves to go over to their captain and asked me to join them, I politely refused, I didn't know what to say to her. Man, when did I start to get al quiet? I was usually quite confident.

I watched, as Emmett flung her over his shoulder as she yelled at him to put her down. Then Jasper helped and they fell. I smiled at her, I had never met a girl that was so happy and free like Bella, most girls were either gushing over guys or worrying about their looks. Bella seemed not to be bothered about either.

Once everyone rolled off from the dog pile, Coach whistled and called for the team to come and start. I had already spoken to him, and he had said that he wanted to see my skills and then would decide if I was good enough for the soccer team. He told 'Swan' that there was a new captain, me. She stood in front of me and I inhaled the most beautiful scent. It was like strawberries, and it smelled delicious.

I put out my hand to shake with her and she looked up, as if for the first time realising that I existed. And the moment she did and I got to see her glorious face my heart leaped. She was beautiful and she was stood in front of me. Her eyes were swarming with an emotion I could not justify, but I could tell she was having an internal battle. She shook my hand and I felt an electric current in my arm, it felt really good. I kissed her soft skin and decided to introduce myself.

"Edward Cullen." I grinned at her, she looked a little lost. She never stared at me like other girls, but I actually wanted her to. Her beautiful voice rang out for the first time and I felt like I was in heaven,

"Steve, down centre," She said and kicked the soccer ball in between us. Oh game on Swan.

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this is short; hopefully the next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thank you all and love you guys!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Match

**AN: Hey guys thanks to all the great reviews I got! I've decided to upload a new chapter. Also, I am really sorry for the confusion in chapter 1 and 2 about the sports team, I was told by Lizard Liz that New York Giants is a football team not soccer team and New York Red Bulls is the soccer team. So that is definitely going to change. So if you get messages sent to your account saying Chapter 1, 2 and 3 of Soccer With Her, they are the same!! Hehe sorry about that!**

**Love you all and have a great read!**

**3. Lost Match**

I kicked the ball to Steve who took it down the field, the other team's players were good and they tackled. Steve managed to pass the ball to Blaine,

"Pass back," I yelled, as the other team were approaching Blaine. As Blaine kicked the ball to me I side stepped Mike and swirled around with the ball and continued running towards the goal.

I heard a few cheers from Emmett and Jasper. The wind was whirling past my face as I ran down. Just as I was about to make my first goal someone's long legs got in the way. They tackled me so I fell and the ball was taken away. I looked up,

"Cullen." I said through gritted teeth. I glared at him as he winked and ran with the ball to the other side. No way was I letting him shoot that. It was hard to catch up to him but my team were doing a good job, Andy and Jack were already trying to tackle the ball off him but he was too good for them. He was the right match for me, though. _Nearly_ as good as I was.

I ran ahead of him and he didn't notice I was there, he swung his leg back to kick the ball in the nets but I got a chance for a free ball and ran head first towards the ball, and kicked the ball sideways towards Jack who took the ball down again. Edward's leg swung forward and kicked midair as he looked around for the ball, I grinned at his cute expression.

"That wasn't nice Cullen." I swung a punch on his shoulder and continued to run past him.

"Yo Jack, pass to Lucas," I again instructed. He passed the ball to Lucas but unfortunately the ball got tackled by Nick on the other team so I decided to intervene. I skilfully tackled the ball off Nick and pivoted whilst bouncing it twice on my foot to try and get it away from him.

Whilst the ball was in mid air for the third time that I had bounced it, I half jumped and kicked the ball with all my strength into the nets. 1-0. Coach whistled. I could hear Emmett, Jasper, Rose and some other guys cheering us. I ran past some of the team who high-fived me, getting ready to grab the ball from whoever the goalkeeper kicked it to.

He picked the ball up and threw it, straight toward me? But then I realised, it was Cullen he was passing it to. Cullen got the ball and I tried to take the ball off him.

"A little help." I called to my teammates and I heard him laugh. Ugh, he was so annoying.

I tried bringing my foot between his legs to kick the ball but he managed to move away, so I did the only thing possible. I kicked the back of his shin so he went backwards, losing his balance.

I stole the ball from him and took it down once again, sending a long high kick through the nets. The ball was still in the air when it reached Lucas, who jumped up as the ball hit his head, making a header straight into the nets.

"Good shot." I shouted at Lucas, praising him. I held up both thumbs to show him that all was good and he nodded back. All of my team, including me, were now covered in dirt. I turned around to see a very annoyed Edward scowling at me. I smirked, that's what you get Cullen, don't mess with me.

'2-0' I mouthed to him. He narrowed his eyes, determination set in his emerald orbs.

"Come on Bella." Emmett yelled from the bleachers. Geez Emmett, chill! For this round, Emmett, Jasper and a few others on the actual football team were not playing. The goalkeeper again sent the ball down to Tyler who kicked the ball straight to Edward. I ran for the ball but he tutted,

"Not this time Swan." He said and, as I ran for the ball so that I was now by his side, he put his arm around my waist and lifted me up so that I was now attached to his side like a doll.

"Cullen let go." I hissed. But he just laughed and continued dodging my players with me by his side, hell I couldn't even feel the pitch.

"Guys, block his way." I yelled to my team who I could hardly see because Edward was running so fast. How the heck did he manage to run with me pinned by his arm half a feet above the ground? And then I saw it; he kicked the ball in the nets. I covered my face in shame.

"Goal." He yelled and stuck his fist in the air. I looked to see why my stupid team had not done anything to prevent this goal and saw most of them on the floor, clutching their stomachs and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Even some of Edward's team was also laughing as he ran around the pitch in victory.

"Dude, it's 2-1, let me go." I kicked the side of his leg.

"I don't know, I kinda like having you here." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered from his reaction, what kind of a guy was he? Didn't he know I was a tomboy?

"COACH." I nearly screamed, even though I can't. Coach came over, trying to stop laughing.

"That goal should not be allowed. That was cheating. DON'T LAUGH." I was infuriated at this point. Coach was taking no notice.

"Sorry Swan, but that was really funny." He laughed, with a hand on his chest. Sometimes coach got chest pains but still, this was not the time to laugh.

"And the best thing, I scored a goal and a girl," He winked at me and I managed to blush but that got me more angrier.

"Talented much?" I scoffed at him.

"Dude that was awesome." Emmett said whacking Cullen on his back.

"No I was not." I glared at Emmett. Rose and Jazz had also walked over and Rose kept giving me this knowing smile which was really annoying me.

"You are going to pay for this." I murmured to Edward. And Jazz burst out laughing but tried masking it with a fake cough; he gave me an apologetic look.

"Hey don't be mad at me. Admit it, it was fun." He gave me this smile which was a little crooked, oh my gosh what was this guy doing to me? I was beginning to have these daft girly thoughts.

"Fun my a-…" I got cut off with a "BELLA" from Jasper, "…derrière." I finished. I walked off pitch to drink some water; I took off my cap and let my hair swing out splashing water from my bottle all over it. Aaah so cool. The water splashed across my face and neck, cooling me down from my anger and the heat.

"Hey, I never managed to get your name." A cool velvet like voice breathed across my face as I was nudged from my side. I turned and glared at him, man he was definitely hot. Aaaagh what was I saying???

"You don't need to know my name." I narrowed my eyes,

"Well then, I'll guess I'll have to follow you around until I know what it is." He winked again, what was the winking?

"Dude stop hitting on me," I was close to annoyed now, "Perv." I muttered under my breath. He laughed,

"Please, just your first name?" He pouted. I rolled my eyes and sighed,

"Isabella but everyone calls me Bella," He made the yes gesture with his arm.

"Hmm Bella," he pretended to think. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"If you are going to ask me out could you please not." I said sweetly, tilting my head to the side. "Because if you do, I will kick you right where it hurts and take a picture of your face in pain." I threatened. Again he laughed,

"Why, are you a transsexual or something?" I gasped and punched his shoulder.

"You know they don't really hurt," He grinned.

"Listen Cullen. I don't know what you want, either 1) you're a player and stay away or 2) you have a weird sense of humour. Either way LEAVE ME ALONE," I finished my little rant and saw Rose, Em and Jazz all smirking at us.

"Nah I just want to get good grades and become the captain of the Forks soccer team and then become and international soccer star." He bumped fists with Emmett and Jasper whilst Rose gave him a pathetic look.

"You are impossible Cullen… Wait a second, shit. Cullen?" Suddenly the name flew at me. Oh no. I gave a murderous look at Emmett and Jasper.

"Cullen? Cullen?" Suddenly they stopped smiling. I stood up and walked a step closer to them. "Mmhmm, Cullen. So when were you planning on telling me?" I poked them both in the chest, hard.

"Er Bella, we… I… thought…" Emmett rambled and Jasper did the same thing. Rose slowly backed away,

"You knew as well?" I looked at Rose, shocked. We were best friends, why didn't she tell me?

"It was Alice's idea," she threw her hands in the air defensively.

"I'm going to kill that pixie. If he," I glanced at Edward who was looking amused, "was family then I could have at least not hated him for being a jerk as much." He laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Argh." I yelled in frustration and stomped off to sit next to Lucas on the other side of the pitch. **(AN: I've imagined this Lucas as the one from One Tree Hill. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous!!!!)**

"New guy pissing you off?" He laughed,

"How did you know?" I questioned

"Everyone saw that little fight you had captain, and every guy knows to keep his hands to himself!"

"Oh yeah," I laughed, "Apart from this one." Coach whistled,

"Break's over. Switch over, Swan off, Nathan on, Emmett and Jasper your on Edward's team."

They all hurried over whilst I sat there dumbstruck.

"Coach that is not fair, my team's going to lose. I need to play." I was not going to let Edward win, even if he had all the best players.

"Sorry Swan, we need to give others a chance." He didn't sound sorry at all. Emmett, Jasper and Edward laughed, stupid boys, I stuck my tongue out at them and turned back to coach.

"Fine, group huddle?" I begged.

"Go on then." He smiled,

"Cheers Coach and I gave him a friendly punch before running over to my team.

"Huddle." I yelled. They all came together,

"Now boys, do NOT let me down. I'm counting on each and every one of you and I will be watching for good co-ordination skills. Win this game and do me proud."

"YES CAPTAIN." Was their enthusiastic response and we broke apart. I jogged back to the bleachers to sit next to Rose, who was admiring her manicure.

"Get a life," I muttered.

"So Bells," she nudged me.

"What?" I said, my eyes on the pitch as the first whistle was blown and Edward took off with the ball.

" What was with all the flirting?" She raised her eyebrow.

"What? No way! That was not flirting. I hate his guts."

"Yah, sure looked like that." She nodded and pursed her lips.

"Shut up." I glared at her.

"Oh come on Bella, you so like him." She squealed.

"Rose, you should be lucky that you are my best friend." I glared at her. She scoffed,

"But come on Bella, he likes you, Oooh."

"No he doesn't. He hates my guts. I hate his, oh shit that's a goal. COME ON." Okay yeah I know, I tend to get a little heated when I want my team to win but, hey, no-one's ever complained!

"But don't you think he's cute?"

"No." I scoffed.

"But he is, isn't he?" She smirked at me. I looked at her in disgust.

"Stop talking about girl stuff, you can discuss that with Alice."

"Oh we'll all have plenty to talk about when we all go Shopping!" She squealed again. Ugh.

"Aww Bella, you two make such a cute couple." And she droned on and on and on and I had to listen to her talking about me and Cullen and boys and blah blah blah.

Why can't they ever talk about important stuff like, err I don't know, soccer?

My team lost.

5-4

By a single goal.

Scored in the last minute.

By Cullen.

The rest of the day I spent annoyed. I didn't talk to anybody because I was too pissed and whenever I had a class with Edward, he gave me this smug look. I had to give a huge thanks to Jasper and Emmett for helping him get to that level, they managed to score a goal each whilst he scored three.

This got me even more annoyed at Alice who just thought it was funny when she retold the story. However, she retold it in a girly manner, making it sound all flirty when it was hate, pure hate. Okay, maybe hate was a strong word.

"Hey Ugly, sexy Eddie said he beat you at soccer," Lauren the school slut said. Yeh, okay, hate was a weak word!

"Shut up Lauren." I was not in the mood. "Sexy? No Lauren, you need your head checked; you may have got the boob put in the wrong place when you got your surgery done. And number two, I was not playing on the team otherwise I would have kicked his ass all the way down to Europe." The class burst out laughing, Lauren ran out of the room, and since she was "second in command" captain the rest of the squad ran after her. Jess followed after, then a bunch of other sheep followed after her.

"Calm down Bella." Alice and Rose giggled.

"I will not calm down." I huffed. Jasper chuckled.

"Quieten down class." The teacher called. And then the bell rang and everyone rushed out. I grabbed up my things and grumpily made my way to the cafeteria with an overexcited pixie and an amused blonde.

A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you especially for all the reviews, they were really lovely! I would really love to know what you thought of this chapter. Hopefully there will be some Tanya action in the next chapter! Looking forward to rejection * wink*

**Anyways, you really motivated me to upload the next day!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bella v Eddie v Jasper

**A/N: Heyyyy everyone, I'm back. I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated for ages! But university exams are finally finished and I am FREE. So I took a day out to relax (yesterday) and today I thought I'd treat you all to celebrate with me. I also want to apologise for not putting an authors note up, I just really didn't want to put your hopes when you found out there's a new chapter but then it's just and A/N. Trust, that feels pretty awful. So here it is, and a few more to come, probably today wohoo!**

**So enjoy, and thank you to everyone who waited so patiently for me to update! This is why I love you all so much.**

**xxxx**

**4. Bella v Eddie v Jasper**

It was lunchtime and I was still sulking, still pissed at Jasper and Emmett and now Alice and Rose had made my mood worse by talking no-stop of clothes and fashion. I stomped in the canteen and bought a bottle of water, a small portion of fries and some salad.

"Sup loser," he burst out laughing, "Sorry just had to say that." I glared at Edward,

"What do you want? Come to rub it in more?" Sounding annoyed.

"No, actually, I came to say no hard feelings." He smiled, apologetically. Where was the catch?

"Look, I know you've been in an," he stopped to find the right word, "unpleasant mood all day and I'm sorry if it was because of me."

"You think?" I said as I paid for my lunch. "Well, you know what; a sympathy victory does not mean you won Edward." He had bought his lunch and was walking alongside me, at least a foot apart as much uncomfortable as that made me, he didn't seem to bother. I didn't look at him either; his stupid green eyes had a way to distract me, something that I had never experienced before.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you had to spend the whole day thinking of me and how I won you at a soccer game," I snorted, but he continued, "so how about a rematch." I stopped.

"You know, that's the first good thing you've said all day." He chuckled,

"Bella, I have only spoken to you in the first period and nothing more." I raised an eyebrow.

"Spoke to me? Or forcibly dragged me around the field just to keep me out of your way!" I exclaimed. We were close to our lunch table; everyone was too busy talking to see we had come. He leaned closer; err, closer, until his face was too close,

"Don't deny you didn't like it." His hot breath fanned my ear which tickled a little. I could feel goosebumps rising on my arms, what the hell? He winked at me and then sat down at the table next to Emmett who immediately put his arm around him and crushing him. I let out an exasperated laugh,

"Whatever," I exclaimed and sat down a little further from Rose.

"Bella I'm not going to bite you," she said.

"Nah, with all that fashion talk I'd rather you bit me," I smirked at Rose and Al.

"So, Eddie," Alice said, fiddling around on her seat to find a better position.

"Erm, Alice, please call me Edward," someone liked to act posh.

"Yeah, okay, anyway how has you first day been?"

"Probably interesting, you know, Forks High has probably got a very diverse community. I like that; everyone was like zombies in my old school,

"Aaah, that explains it," I stated before stuffing some fires in my mouth. Jasper was trying hard not to laugh. Edward glared but continued talking.

"They all spent their time either reading books or studying,"

"Hey I like books," I said, defending my own habits.

"Do you?" pure shock written all over his face.

"Yeah okay, you can blink now dude." Emmett said, whacking Edward on the back.

"Ouch," he rubbed his shoulder, "Well, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he glanced at me and I stuck my tongue out, mature I know, "that it's really nice seeing so many different personalities." Alice and Rose awed at Edward, did I have to remind them that they had boyfriends sitting across them?

"So Edward," Rose had the mischievous look, "Seen any girls here that catch you eye?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "maybe."

"You know what, we should all go out some time, like on a huge group date," she continued." Oh god please let her stop.

"Sorry I'm going to be busy ill that day." I took a sip from my water bottle and got up.

"Bella I didn't even give a specific day," she said, and laughed.

"Well, doesn't matter, which ever day it is, I'm going to be busy." I cocked my head to the side, and gave her an innocent smile.

"Hey bitch number 1, bitch number two, and bitch number 3." I turned around and stood behind me was the none other Tanya Denali and her stupid plastic crew.

"That's rich coming from you," Alice said glaring at Tanya. Tanya is a very hateful slut, she hates anyone who isn't rich, isn't a cheerleader, acts like a total slut or who doesn't have a high pitched voice. She thinks its attractive and luring, I think it's gross and probably lures guys to the toilet.

"I'd love to stay and talk but I have a meeting with the football pitch. See you there," I said looking at Jasper and Emmett. He nodded back, too bus y eating whatever it was that he was eating.

"See you there." Replied Jazz, shooting a disgusted look at Emmett.

"So, I came here to welcome Edward aka hottie," I heard as I walked off and then a loud outburst of high pitched giggling from all the girls around her.

"Yes, thank you Tanya, you already welcomed me in Spanish today," he shot her an accusing look.

"What happened in Spanish?" Alice asked.

"Sorry pixie, we don't kiss and tell." She smirked. Whoa, Edward and Tanya, poor guy. No, hang on, didn't he kiss her back or something. As walked out the door, I turned around to look and see what his reaction was to Tanya, whether he was smiling or just trying to be polite, but she was sat on his lap, her arms around his head. Yeuch. I raised an eyebrow, I knew he was probably into popular girls, but come on, Tanya? Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were laughing so hard, and then suddenly Edward turned to find someone and then his eyes clicked with mine, his eyes were so conflicted, but mine were full of accusation, no idea why. His glorious face fell and he turned his attention to Tanya. That's when I walked out the door and plugged in my ipod. I walked over to the field and began to warm up a little. There was always a few soccer balls out here, and I probably spent most of my time playing either on the school pitch or my back garden. My dad loved soccer, he used to play it up until he met my mom, then she became priority. But, he had an accident, he broke his knee and didn't go into rehab, he didn't train for few years, by then it was too late. He sacrificed that for my mum. I slammed the ball into the net. But she still left him. I slammed it again, harder and waited for it to bounce back. So I vowed, that would be the soccer star that he wanted to be, to make my daddy proud. Since the age of six, I've been playing soccer and I'm fifteen now. I've lived nine years without a mum, she rings, we email each other, she visits every year too, I know that she's sorry and doesn't want that to affect our relationship, and don't get me wrong, I do love her, obviously, but I care for my dad more. When she left, I took her role. I would help clean the house up, he would hold me tight when he cried and I would comfort him, that's probably why I am so attached to daddy. I sat down on the bleachers, bent my head down and put my hand at the back of my head, resting my elbows on my knees, just staring at the ground as slow, peaceful music flowed through me.

"You alright there son?" I laughed, it was Coach Clapp, he had this tendency to call me son like everyone else. I turned off my ipod.

"Yeah I'm fine coach." Coach Clapp was very old, he used to coach my dad when he was in Forks High and the soccer star at the time.

"How's Charlie keeping? Laying off the pizzas I hope."

"Well you know dad, its pizza every other night." Coach laughed at what I had said,

"Well I hope _you're_ laying off them. I hope my star player remains in a good shape for a long time," He gave me a stern look but I knew he wasn't being serious. I smiled,

"So, I hear from the teachers you've been grumpy, they're saying its my fault." He raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmm, it was the match, I lost to the new kid," I shrugged my shoulders.

"New kids got a name," we turned around, Edward had a soccer ball in his hand and was walking towards us.

"You kids have fun," yeah, anything but! Coach left and Edward took his seat.

"You still up for a rematch?" He asked.

"As long as you're not busy with Tanya," I said. He smiled but it was a sincere smile, not a cocky jerk smile.

"No, Tanya's really not my type."

"Oh really, what's there not to be your type? She's blonde, got airbrushed smile, plastic surgery done all over… point taken, I see why she's not your type." He laughed again, damn the guy did nothing but laugh.

"You're very sarcastic you know," he said.

"Thanks, you gonna try and beat me in that as well. Come on, get up, it's time for me to kick your ass although way to France." We stood in the middle of the pitch, and was about to shake hands before taking centre, but Edward held onto it.

"But there's something you should know first before we start. I prefer brunettes." He let go, leaving me stunned and ran off with the football.

"Shit," I mumbled and then the game had begun. I maybe short but I had pretty damn fast legs. I caught up to him just before the net and kicked sideward. The ball got kicked to Edward's right and I ran after it, taking control over it. I manoeuvred the ball up the pitch but Edward was in front of me. So, instead, I pivoted whilst doing keepy uppys on my knee and when the way was clear kicked the ball forward and ran after it. I was so close to the net, I shot the ball and,

"Score, come on hottie, that all you got." I smirked at Edward who was close up behind me. "See what happens when you mess with me Cullen." He smirked back,

"Oh I would love to know." After another 15 minutes, the score was tied at 2-2. We had another 10 minutes left till lunch break finished, giving plenty of time to score another goal. After taking centre, I aimed just for the net, about 20 yards away I kicked the ball, a stupid mistake I know, but I really didn't want to lose this chance so was taking all the risks. Edward's mouth dropped open as the ball flew over and landed perfectly in the net.

"Boo-yah. Game's over and Swan wins." I said, jumping up and down in victory. I flung myself on the bleachers, and Edward came and sat next to me.

"That was a good game," He said, a little breathless.

"Damn right it was," hmm maybe I was taking this a little far. Maybe I didn't have to hate him this much, I mean, I didn't even now the guy!

"I'm sorry if I came across as a bit of a cow, or really stubborn and competitive," I apologised.

"Hey I'm sorry too for being such an idiot. I have this problem, talking to girls. I can't really do it." His head dropped a little as if he was ashamed.

"Yeah right, you can't talk to girls? Why don't I believe that Cullen," I was actually surprised at his sudden outburst.

"It's true," he defended, "look, I know we didn't get onto a good start. Truce?" He stuck his hand out and I shook it. But the minute we shook it, this time an electric passed between us. Once I had let go, wondering if I was the only one to have felt it, I could still feel the tingling in my fingertips.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said, walking up to us slowly.

"Wassup Jazz?" I asked, smiling at the closest thing I had to a brother.

"You know I love you right?" He looked a little guilty.

"Sure, you know that," I replied, confused.

"Well, what if," he stood in front of me and Edward, both of us looking up at him, "wellwhatifidumpedAliceandaskedyouout?"

"Huh?" Edward and I asked in unison.

"I said," he took a deep breath, "what if I dumped Alice and asked you out? Would you go out with me?"

"What are you kidding?" I stood up, pure disgust written all over my face.

"I love you yeah, but as a brother, not like _that. _Jasper, that's disgusting, I would never expect this from you. Alice is like my sister," tears began swelling in my eyes.

"No Bella, you don't understand," he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jazz-per, I understand alright," and with that I left, finding some place to get my head around things."

**A/N: Hey, it's a cliffy, what did you think? Have I lost my touch or is the story still entertaining?**

**Please tell me, I would love to know what you thought of the story. You might be expecting more chapters now so please don't lose your faith in me.**

**Love you all for all you support,**

**Maria**


	5. Chapter 5: Are we friends now?

**A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I laughed at all of them, they were just so brilliant! So here's another chapter, it's an EPOV folks so you could see what's going on inside Eddie's pretty little head!!**

**5. Are we friends now?**

**EPOV**

I knew it. Every single guy in this whole frickin school was after her. Ugh. Why couldn't they stick to their own girlfriends, didn't they know Bella was too good for all of them?

Pssh yeah right, like hell she's good enough for you.

Shut up.

No, you shut up.

Whilst my internal debate was going on, I saw Jasper drop his head into his hands.

"Damn this is gonna be hard," he said. Suddenly, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice fell out of the bushes laughing so hard. All three of them were lying on the ground, clutching their stomachs and Emmett was laughing so hard that he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Er, what is going on?" I asked, trying to make sense of this situation.

"If she doesn't forgive me Emmett, I swear to God I'm gonna kill you," whoa, Jasper may have spoken calmly but the tone of voice he used was kind of scaring me. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice, who were still laughing tried getting up and tried sobering up but Alice burst out laughing which started the other two and all three of them collapsed in a heap on the floor. I, on the other hand, was still confused, a little annoyed and possibly possibly possibly, err, jealous.

"I think I'm going to go to class a little early," I said, still not taking my eyes off at the three who were walking towards us.

"No no, stay Cousin Eddie, we'll explain," Alice said, as she bounced her way across to us.

"But, I don't understand you're laughing because Jasper asked out Bella? That's not something to laugh about."

"Damn Jazz, I thought she was about to slap you!" Emmett boomed.

"You think? You idiot. What am I supposed to say now?"

"Well rules are rules, you see Edward, we dared little Jasper to ask Bella out."

"Oh," I paused, "Ohhhh," and I too began laughing which again triggered everyone else's laughter. "I see."

"Yeah well, hope you have a nice life, laughing," Jasper was seriously pissed now!

"We knew Bella was going to react this was so we dared Jasper to ask her out. And here comes the best part, he can't tell her that he was dared until twenty four hours!" I let out a small laugh; Emmet thought he was a genius!

"Oh shit." Jasper grumbled and walked away.

"Aww come on little brother, lighten up," Rose called out,

"Only by a minute," Jasper yelled back. Wow, this bunch was certainly a handful, I was sure that my time here in Forks high with the Fantastic Five was definitely going to be interesting.

"Yeah, okay, as awesome as this all is, I think I'm going to go and check on Bella before class starts." That as the wrong choice of words, because the minute I said it, Emmett started wolf-whistling, Rose had a knowing-look on her face and Alice was awing, certainly not the kind of reaction I was hoping for. I scratched the back of my neck, embarrassed,

"Aww come on Edward, we all know how you feel about her," I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"Well, the way you look at her, the way you two flirt,"

"We do not flirt," I said, cutting Rosalie off and getting even more embarrassed.

"Yeah you do, Eddie baby, admit it. You want her."

"Okay first things first, Emmett you are never gonna call me that again, and secondly, we are just friends, she's just easy to tease and get annoyed that's all."

"Sure, you keep telling that to yourself," Rose said patting my shoulder.

"Come on Edward, this will be so good to Bella, Oh my gosh, it might even make her into a girl if you two start dating. Oh Rose it will be so much fun, all the dressing up nights, and then our sleepovers won't be ruined by Bella watching a soccer match. Edward you are perfect." Alice sang the last part.

"Erm, thanks?" I had no idea where the hell this was all heading into, but I think I just got a Bella into a _lot_ of trouble. But then I remembered, "Come on Alice, that's a bit far-fetched, Bella hates me, it would be impossible for your dreams to come true," I said, quoting imaginary speech marks in the air.

"You don't know that Edward." Alice said, as if she was reassuring me.

"Yeah Eddie, stop being a jackass around her and then you'll be just fine," Emmett said winking at me.

"Thanks for the advice Em," I said and nodded my head sarcastically.

"Anytime cuz, anytime. Hey Rose, did you see how much space is in the janitor's closet in the building over there?"

"No, but you wanna show me?" I turned around, gross, Emmett just had to broadcast his make out sessions to the world!

"See you guys," I said as I began walking. I heard giggling in the background and shook my head, trying to get my head around what had just happened. I wondered where Bella was, was she upset, would she want to see me? Probably not, I'm probably the last person she wants to see, but there was something about her which I was so attracted to. Like she had this magnetic pull on me. Her beautiful brown eyes, her wit, her musical laugh, and most of all the "coolness" about her, that's right, she was cool, and just perfect. I mean, she liked soccer!! Any girl so beautiful that liked and played soccer had to be perfect. I smiled to myself; I had never felt this way with anyone else, always waiting for the right person. I had imagined so many times what it would feel like when I found the right girl, and the feeling was amazing. Bella rang, damn, lunch was over. I guess I'd have to talk to her after the lesson finished, I looked at my schedule, which is after school; great. Double biology, should be easy. I walked into the classroom and there she was. Her cap was low, and her face was covered by both her hands. Just her body tone told me she was really upset. Probably beating herself on how to tell Alice. I looked around, everywhere was empty,

"Mr Cullen, i see you found your way to the science room. Welcome." Mr Banner nodded his head towards me, he seemed friendly. I took the pink slip to him to get signed. Once he had signed it he said,

"Since there is no other place available, could you please sit next to Miss Swan. Miss Swan raise your hand."

"He knows who I am. Come on, I'll clear my stuff," she said. She smiled at me, a warm friendly smile which made me want to fly, and this innocent girl didn't even know what effects she was having on me and the first of school hadn't even finished yet.

"Hey," I whispered, sitting down next to her, Mr Banner had already started his lecture on Microbiology. Something I had already studied.

"Hey," she replied back. I took out my notebook and ripped a piece of paper.

**So Captain, those were some awesome moves ;)**

_Thanks, those were nothing, wait till I properly kick your ass and then you'll see how I play! BTW, my friends call me Bella not captain._

I smiled widely as I read her note,

**Hah can't wait, bring it on Swan. Don't be upset at Jasper, everything will work out eventually. I promise.**

_Thanks for trying, and nope, I have no idea what to do. I can't believe Jasper could ever do that, to me, or to Alice, she's my best friend and Rose's brother and, you know, he was like a brother to me too._

**Was? Trust me Bella; everything's going to be okay. So, tell me, when did you start playing soccer?**

_Since I was six. My mom left my dad and took me to Phoenix to live with her new husband, but I hated it, so I came back to live with my dad, he was always so upset. _

**So you got into soccer :? To make him un-upset?**

_No, he was a soccer star at Forks High. But he was in accident where his knee got injured; he left it too long to get back into soccer again which left him gutted. To make him happy, I started to fulfil his dreams for him. I guess that's why I love my dad so much._

**!!! Wow. That's really beautiful Bella, the day hasn't even ended and I've already learnt so much about you. Definitely that you are so caring!**

Wow, where did I find this girl, I was so glad that she was actually starting to like me and that we were friends. The bell rang, she looked up at me, her eyes so brown and beautiful and she smiled again, at me.

"Thanks," she said, as she packed away her things. Wow, lesson went fast. "Hey, you know, I should introduce you to my dad, I'm sure he'd like you." We walked out of class together,

"Thanks, that's really great, I'd like that too." I smiled back at her. Then, out of nowhere some_body_ or some_thing_ jumped at me. The girl, pushed back and I got to see a glimpse of red hair. Tanya. Before she kissed me. I pushed her back gently; my mom had always taught me to be a gentleman.

"See you tonight handsome," she said casting a spiteful look at Bella as she walked off. I wiped my mouth that was probably the worst kiss ever. I looked at Bella, who immediately blushed and shook her head,

"You know what? This was a mistake, forget I even said anything," and she turned around and walked off.

"Bella wait." I called after her, but she never turned. What the hell was all that about? and what did she mean by tonight anyway? There was no tonight, was there? Unless it was some weird girl talk! So I went looking for Alice and Rose, wondering if they were able to help me understand what Tanya had meant. I went to go and return my slip to the office, once I did, I walked out and saw Alice and Rose standing next to Alice's bright yellow Porsche. I laughed, that was so Alice-y. Jasper and Emmett were also stood with them, Jasper was bouncing a soccer ball and Emmett was pretending to tackle him, like they do in Basketball. I walked towards them; my car was just behind theirs, when Alice sang,

"Be-laaa."

"Hey," she said, not keeping eye contact with anyone, just staring at what was behind the group. I caught up too,

"Hey cuzzz," Emmett said, and slapped me on the back, permanently dislocating my shoulder.

"So, Bella, you better jump in, it's hoooome tiiiime," was she drunk?

"Erm, Al, I think I'll skip, I'm going to walk it home okay." Bella replied.

"Why?" Alice said, immediately sobering up.

"Just, you know, need some time alone," she took a deep breath, "bye," and was about to walk away when Jazz grabbed her arm.

"Get off Jasper," Bella threatened.

"Bella look, I'm Jasper, your brother; come on I can't believe you believed me. Emmett I don't care, I'm caving, Bella means more to me than a stupid dare." Even looked at Jasper, shocked, he really caved?

"Jazzie, you spoil sport." Emmett whined.

"What, so you mean it was a dare?" Jasper nodded.

"Phew," she let out a huge sigh of relief. "I am going to kill you Emmett," but Emmett just laughed, probably because Bella wouldn't hurt a fly!

Jasper hugged Bella but then Alice and Rosalie started clapping and chanting "Jazzie caved, Jazzie caved."

"So jazz, I'm going to have to think of a punishment for you, ooh, I know, you have to kiss Rose." Jasper gave him a look which said "seriously? What is it with you and anyone I call sister?" Rosalie smacked Emmett loud and clear, "Ouch, sorry baby, it would have been funny! Okay I know, you have to go and flirt with Mrs Cope, the sec. and ask for her number and then ring her tonight!

"Oh boy," poor Jasper, he should have just stuck to the dare!

"Aww Jazzie, here's a kiss for good luck," Alice giggled and kissed him. "I would have come too, but I'm not a lesbian, sorry."

"I feel sorry for Jasper," Bella said, looking at Jasper's retreating figure.

"Hey, erm, can I talk to one of you for a sec, which ever, I don't mind," I shrugged.

"Sure," they both said and came. Bella gave me a confused look but then began talking to Emmett who was smiling and paying far too much attention to when Jasper was going to walk out the door. I told Rosalie and Alice what happened,

"Edward Edward Edward," Rose said giving me a sympathetic look.

"What? What did I do wrong?" I asked, with a weary expression.

"Bell probably thinks you're on a date with Tanya tonight!" Alice replied.

"Huh? What? No. That's not true." I exclaimed.

"Yeah but you didn't deny it either," Alice tutted as if it was that simple.

"See we told you she was falling for you, you two are perfect for each other," she whisper yelled the last part along with Alice who whisper screamed.

"Yeah well fat chance that is going to happen after what's happened today," I frowned; I was actually upset now, after realising the stupid mistake I made.

"With a little help from us love doctors, we'll get you two on track in no time at all," Rose winked.

"Ooh look, Jazz is out… and, oh wait, is that a lipstick mark on his cheek?

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave me a review and I'll be sure to reply!!!**

**Thank you all and love you loads **

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Love Doctors: In Action

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded, seriously, but hopefully we have holidays now so I'll be able to update quicker for each story. I was going to do Forms Of Love today but then I thought its cruel to leave you all at a cliffy :P So, tell me what you think of this chapter, I don't think it's as good as I could have written but here you go.

**6. Love Doctors: In Action**

**JPOV**

My jaw dropped, Emmett could not be serious. He was such an idiot, but I guess I had to do it. Damn him, I'm going to get him back. I stomped into the office. Mrs Cope was alone; I took a deep breath and put on a smirk, when really I wished I could be smirking.

"Hey babe," I said in the lowest voice I could muster. Mrs Cope looked up; she took off her glasses, and gave me a grin, which was supposedly sexy?

"Yes?" She asked, puckering her lips into a pouty shape.

"I was wondering," I said and leaned in closer,

"Uh-uh," she asked, I could clearly smell the coffee from her breath that was how heavy she was breathing. She also leaned forward, I was going to f*kin kill Emmett, I cursed.

"If, I could get your number," I said and without warning she unleashed herself on me. She grabbed my head with her arms and I lost my balance falling over the counter on to her, I could feel her wet lips and tongue all over my face. I wished that a hole would open up and swallow me; I could not believe this at all.

"Sure thing, sugar, I'll give you my address too." She said, waving her tongue at me like a wild dog. I pushed myself out of her and behind the counter, and tried to wipe the saliva off my face. My shirt was ripped, I could feel my blonde hair was in a mess and my shoe had fallen off. Great. The minute she wrote it down, I ran out of the school building as if running for dear life.

BPOV

Jasper looked… classic! He stumbled out of the office, his blonde hair looking like a nest, and most of his shirt was ripped. But the best part was, there was thick pink lipstick all over his cheeks, forehead and nose. His expression was murderous and all five of us were silent until he reached us, and then we all erupted into such loud laughter, Jasper was heaving like a lion about to attack. We laughed for such a long time that I'm sure it was impossible.

"Whaddya do Jazz? Have sex on the chair?" Boomed Emmett. All the students in the parking lot turned around to look at Jazz who hung his head and sunk to the floor. I was the first one to stop laughing.

"Hey Jazz? You okay?" I asked, wiping tears from my eyes. Alice, Rose and Emmett were all on the floor laughing and Edward was looking glorious by leaning against Alice's Porsche and trying not laugh.

"I'm fine, just a little traumatized," he said shooting everyone a dagger,

"Okay Mr sarcy pants," said pixie Alice.

"Come on Alice, you don't find this a little disgusting at all?" I asked, shocked that she could remain so light-hearted about it all.

"Nah, because Jazzie knows he'll get his treat tonight," she winked and skipped forward to Jasper, and plopped on his lap. She gave him another kiss and then everyone started laughing because Alice had gotten lipstick on her face.

"Okay everyone, be at our house tonight, we'll have some fun, watch Jasper make the phone call and then we'll watch some films, then we'll eat and have some more fun," he said winking at Edward. Edward just smiled and I tried to ignore the fact that I could feel him looking at me, which was making me uncomfortable.

"Will you come Bella?" Alice asked with a puppy-eyed look,

"Sure," I said giving her a reassuring smile. I remember the last time I declined coming to their girly sleepovers Alice threw such a big tantrum that Emmett grabbed from my bed and dragged me over to their house. Her and Rose high fived and Rose winked at Edward, what was it with everyone and winking at that jerk? I probably was the only one who failed to see what an annoying-trying-to-act-smart-bronze haired-shiny white teeth… damn, he just smiled and I don't think I've seen anyone with as white teeth as his.

"How gay can you get," I muttered under my breath. I really didn't like this stupid feeling I was getting right in the pit of my stomach.

"Pardon?" Edward asked, innocently.

"Nothing." I replied and hopped into Alice's car, purposely ignoring his questioning gaze.

Alice jumped in too, so did Rose.

"See you in a bit," Rose shouted as they waved to the guys, pumped up the music and starting dancing wildly to some random song as Alice revved from the parking lot. I bit my lip and tried not to laugh at Rose and Alice, they looked so funny, especially from the back. **(A/N: If I mentioned before that Alice's car is a two seater well its changed now and it's a four seater!)**

With Alice's crazy driving we were at my place in no time, I jumped out of the car,

"Great, dad's still at home," I yelled as I saw my dad's huge jeep in the garage. Most of the time my dad wasn't at home, he attended lots of conferences about soccer and stuff around the world and designing schedules and plans to improve soccer and soccer training. But when he was home it was just awesome for me.

"Key kiddo," my dad said, coming out from the garage, and hugged me, "How've you been?" He asked.

"I've been good, I was just surprised to see you that's all, I didn't think you would be home when I came back from school.

"Yeah just packing up for California," I stopped.

"California? But that's 700 miles away," not again, I really hated it when my dad went.

"It's not that far Bells, but if you want you I can cancel the trip," he reassured me. But of course it's not like he wanted to miss it.

"No, that's fine dad, just a bit of a surprise that's all," I said and put on a fake smile but it seemed to work.

"Thank you Bells," he said kissing my forehead, "I'm headed now anyway," he said opening the trunk,

"Alright dad," I said, awkwardly putting my hands in my pockets, Rose and Alice were being polite and were still sat in the car pretending to talk about a bird flying overhead

"So how long this time?" I asked, still with the fake smile.

"Only three months, but I promise they'll be over soon," he said giving me a tight hug,

"I love you Bella, okay?" I nodded.

"Love you too, now go before you miss your plane," I said and urged him towards the car.

"Bye Bella," he laughed and sat in the car, he waved before turning the street and hitting the road. I guess I was upset but it wasn't fair to keep him away from all of this, which was the only thing to distract him from Renee, that's right, it had been 12 years since my mum left, and my dad was still upset.

"Hey, you okay there?" asked Rose as her and Alice walked up towards me.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine," I said, with a wave of my hand, showing how unimportant it was and to not get them worried.

"Oh, you managed to park your car in the driveway," I said looking at the street opposite my house. Alice lived opposite my house directly, and two doors away was where the Hale's lived,

"So where does Edward live?" I asked, out of curiosity. Rosalie wolf-whistled while Alice awed. I raised an eyebrow in response,

"Excuse me?" I asked, wanting to know what they were doing?

"You like him, you like him," Rose chanted,

"Come on guys, grow up," I said, wanting to wipe those smirks off their pretty little faces.

"It's that one," Rose said, pointing to the house next to Alice's… right next to Alice's.

"Oh sugar," I groaned, I would have to see him every single day now, urgh, and my life jus keeps getting better and better.

"Alright come on in," I said, and Rose and Al giggled before they were about to enter the house. I turned around to see Jasper parking up Rose's BMW and Emmett with his head out of the window blowing kisses at Rose. Jasper parked the car and whacked Emmett on the head, something both twins had in common when it came to Emmett. Then another car parked up, it was a shiny, sleek Volvo, and out came the owner, he smiled but then when his emerald eyes glanced at me he immediately became upset. Why did I make him upset? Emmett and Jasper pounced on Edward and Emmett threw him over his shoulder and marched into Edward's home.

All three of us were in stitches when we made it to the kitchen; it was like some silent comedy was being played with the volume a little louder than mute!

"Guess what Bella," said Rose, as Alice dug into my refrigerator.

"I was told by a little bird that you've got a cr-ush," she said wagging her finger in front of me.

"Shut up," I said and playfully whacked her finger out of my way.

"Come on, admit it, you have a crush on Edward," they both laughed.

"Yeh, right," I said sarcastically and just laughed it off. My friends were impossibly crazy to think such ludicrous things! I blushed and turned around, pretended to find something, too late – they had already seen it.

They started to laugh more, and I joined them, friends- you gotta love them.

"So anything special for tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, you just got to wait and see," Alice said, smiling an evil pixie smile. Uh-oh this meant trouble.

**A/N: Hey so what do you think? Tomorrow hopefully there's an A Cold Heart update so don't lose faith in my yet!!!**

**Love you all and thank you for waiting patiently for me.**

**xxx**


End file.
